


Padawans a la fuga!

by Kithas



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Dantooine, F/F, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Training, Nar Shaddaa, Padawan, Pre-Malachor V, Sith, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Zabrak
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: En Nar Shaddaa, la luna del contrabandista, Kanae y Rioco se escabullen entre la multitud, en busca de una ruta hacia el planeta de la primera y una fuente de aventuras para la segunda. Pero, mientras tratan de abrirse paso en la masa ingente de seres que compran, venden y se refugian, no son conscientes de que, tras ellas, varias facciones les han echado el ojo. Y de entre todos, ¿Quién saldrá finalmente victorioso?





	Padawans a la fuga!

Ikana Diamond inspiró, con los ojos cerrados, las piernas cruzadas. Una inspiración profunda, destinada a llevarse consigo las molestas vibraciones. Inspiró… Y espiró.  
“ _No hay emoción…_ ”, dijo una voz ante ella.  
“ _Hay paz_ ”, respondió ella, calmada. “ _No hay ignorancia…_ ”  
“ _Hay conocimiento_ ”. Casi podía notar a la Maestra sonreír. “ _No hay pasión…_ ”  
“ _Hay serenidad_ ”, devolvió Diamond. Estaba serena. “ _No hay caos…_ ”  
“ _Hay armonía_ ”, afirmó el holograma de su maestra ante ella. Pero Ikana sabía que no había armonía. No en su interior, al menos. Ambas lo sabían. “ _No hay muerte…_ ”  
Diamond había visto muchos droides abrirse, romperse en pedazos. Había visto hombres, mujeres y niños ser aniquilados. Había visto hogares arder, padres gritar, guerreros morir. Había visto más de lo que le gustaría. Y le gustaría poder reaccionar. Le gustaría poder devolvérsela a la muerte, poder… “ _Diamond_ ”. La llamada de la Maestra la hizo abrir los ojos. Dos iris rojos, perfectos como la habían diseñado. Perfectos. Inspiró y espiró lentamente. Estaba calmada.  
“ _No hay Muerte… Está la Fuerza_ ”.  
La Fuerza, esa energía que se halla en todos los seres vivientes. El lado luminoso, el lado oscuro, Todo es Uno en la Fuerza. Quien haya vivido el tiempo suficiente según las enseñanzas del Consejo sabe más de la Fuerza de lo que le gustaría. Hay equilibrio en la Fuerza. Y, si ella sólo veía la luz ante ella, ¿Dónde…?

“ **Diamond** ”, la llamó la Maestra una vez más. Ikana abrió los ojos. Una vez más. “ **Aparta las dudas de tu corazón, y céntrate en tu misión** ”. Ikana asintió, sin decir nada. No era necesario. Debía entrar allí, adentrarse en los recovecos de la fuerza. Hurgar en los misterios de los millones de almas que habitaban aquel lugar… Y encontrar a las pequeñas a tiempo.  
“No fallaré”, dijo con seriedad.  
“ **Nunca lo haces** ”. La sonrisa de su maestra fue lo último que vio Diamond, antes de que desapareciera.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, junto con las molestas vibraciones de la nave entró también el joven piloto, quitándose las gafas de seguridad que quedaron descansando alrededor de su cuello.  “Muy bien, dama Jedi…”, dijo el joven Salazar. “Hemos llegado a nuestro destino”. Ella se levantó de un salto, haciendo revolotear su melena rubia, y lo siguió hacia la cabina. “¿La ve?”, preguntó Gabriel, señalando aquella luna. “Ahí está, Nar Shadaa. La pequeña Coruscant”, dijo, casi divertido. “La luna del Contrabandista. Dioses, no quiero ni saber lo que un lugar como ese puede hacerles a dos niñas pequeñas”. El joven piloto estaba equivocado. Porque Ikana las conocía, de Dantooine. Y, si no se daban prisa para encontrarlas antes que los Sith, la pregunta sería qué harían las dos pequeñas con aquel lugar.

 

* * *

 

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?” se preguntó Rioco, volviéndose hacia su amiga, en medio de la calle concurrida de Nar Shaddaa. “¿Dónde crees que sepan cómo encontrar a tus padres, Kanae?” Con un cabello moreno, y complexión delgada pero fuerte, Rioco era la estudiante jedi de Dantooine que más atención recibía de sus superiores, no por su alta conexión con la fuerza, de la que aún no sabía nada, sino por su habilidad innata para causar problemas, ya que parecía haberse autoimpuesto la misión de correr la mayor cantidad de aventuras posible; La pequeña Zabrak pelirroja que había junto a ella, Kanae, lo atestiguaba, ya que, aunque formaba parte de un programa especial de reeducación Jedi, también en Dantooine, se había visto arrastrada por Rioco en aquella loca misión por encontrar a sus padres.  
Kanae miró a todas partes, temerosa de que alguien dijera algo ante la vista de una pequeña pelirroja con cuernos, pero Nar Shaddaa era mucho más diversa que Dantooine, y sólo con una mirada ya pudo ver varios Zabrak más, de su misma especie, comprando o vendiendo por el mercado. “No lo sé, Rioco… ¿De verdad tenemos que pasar por aquí?” A pesar de que nadie la miraba, era evidente que muchas de aquellas personas no eran muy recomendables. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en La Luna del Contrabandista, ¿No?  
“No te preocupes, Kanae”, sonrió Rioco, tomándola de la mano. “Sé que vamos por buen camino… La Fuerza me lo dice”. No era así como funcionaba la Fuerza, y ambas lo sabían. Precisamente por eso era por lo que Rioco se había permitido bromear con ello. Aquella “Fuerza” les había permitido el último viaje de polizontes desde Telos, y el anterior, y desde que habían salido de Dantooine, varios días atrás, era aquella “Fuerza”, la de Rioco, la que les había hecho seguir en el camino. Mentiras, historias inventadas a medias para apelar a la piedad y bondad de la gente… Ver a la muchacha actuar era asombroso, y más de una vez Kanae se había visto conmovida por sus palabras y expresión, sólo para recordar cómo era en realidad su amiga cuando Rioco se volvía y esbozaba aquella sonrisa traviesa.

Y, al decir amiga, tal vez se estuviera precipitando. Kanae nunca habría sabido lo que era una amiga de no ser por la propia Rioco, que se había topado con ella al husmear por los enclaves abandonados de entrenamiento de Dantooine. En régimen de educación especial, Kanae vivía y aprendía apartada de los demás niños desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sólo se relacionaba con los maestros de la orden, que le enseñaban a meditar, a respirar, a controlar aquello que estaba en su interior. Un pozo sin fondo en el que una presencia susurraba y… “¡Vamos!” La distrajo Rioco, tirándole de la mano. “Como te decía,” ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Kanae se había puesto a pensar, “ese mercader tan agradable que no nos cortó la mano por comernos su mercancía en el viaje hasta aquí nos dijo que habría gente que nos podría llevar hasta Dathomir… ¡Ese es tu planeta! ¿No crees que es genial?”  
El planeta natal de los Zabraks era Iridonia, pero Kanae no intentó corregirla por quinta vez. “Seguramente nos lo dijo porque quería llevarnos a una trampa”, respondió, volviendo a mirar por todas partes por si acaso. Llevaban ropas discretas, pero… “¿Y si los Jedi nos andan buscando? ¿Y si nos busca alguien peor? ¡Seguro que es una trampa, Rioco!”  
“No seas tonta”, replicó la joven humana de cabello castaño. “Si nos quisiera conducir a una trampa, nos habría llevado en persona”  
“Nos quería llevar en persona”, replicó Kanae, “hasta que huimos de él”.

Una vez que Rioco tenía una idea, era imposible hacerle cambiar de idea, y Kanae lo sabía. Era un requisito necesario para escapar del régimen de entrenamiento y educación Jedi de Dantooine, y acabar en un lugar como aquel, al menos. Pero Nar Shaddaa no era un lugar civilizado como Telos, como el resto de los lugares que habían visitado… Allí no iban a tratarlas con pañuelo de seda, y Kanae no quería que las acorralasen, no quería que alguno de aquellos seres sombríos decidiese que sólo eran dos niñas pequeñas, fáciles de robar y vender. Porque sabía que en Dantooine estaba aislada por una razón. Y sabía que no quería enfrentarse a ella. Tal vez, pensaba a menudo, el plan de los Jedi fuera el más apropiado. Tal vez su aislamiento fuera lo mejor para todos.  
“… Pero sé una cosa”. Rioco había seguido hablando, como siempre, sin buscar su aprobación ni su atención. Siempre que la llevara de la mano y tuviera alguien a quien hablarle, estaba contenta. “No pienso dejar que los Jedi te vuelvan a meter en esa jaula”. Y en ese momento la miró, y sonrió, y Kanae sabía que también quería sonreír. Conocía la oscuridad, pero aquella sonrisa le había pensar en la luz. Rioco le había enseñado lo que significaba la palabra “amiga”, pero también le había hablado de sus entrenamientos aburridos, de las meditaciones y del equilibrio, cosas que Kanae conocía, pero también de sus compañeros, de los Maestros Jedi y de sus poderes mágicos, poderes que ella nunca compartiría, estaba segura. Kanae no sabía si Rioco compartiría los poderes mágicos de sus maestros, pero lo que le había visto hacer aquellos días, cómo habían podido surcar el hiperespacio una y otra vez colgándose en los cargueros que encontraban hasta llegar allí, ya le parecía magia. Puede que no llegaran hasta su planeta natal, puede que no llegasen hasta sus padres, pero Kanae nunca los había conocido. Y no sabía donde acabaría aquel viaje, no sabía si tenía alguna meta. Pero, para ella, la propia meta, estaba en su camino.

 

* * *

 

Más allá de donde caminaban las dos muchachas, al otro lado de la gran rotonda cuadrangular de la que partían la mayoría de los caminos del sector de Refugiados de Nar Shaddaa, una figura oscura las observaba, mezclándose con la multitud mientras las vigilaba de lejos. Sí, pensó él, entrecerrando los ojos. Una muchacha humana y una pequeña Zabrak. Estaba en lo cierto, eran sus objetivos. Sonrió levemente, y sus ojos negros rasgados no las perdieron de vista cuando activó el intercomunicador. “Las he encontrado”, murmuró. “En la plaza de Nar Shaddaa. Voy a por ellas”. Su interlocutora habló, durante un momento, y el rostro satisfecho del muchacho se torció en un gesto de fastidio. “No. ¡No es necesario! Sólo son dos mocosas, no lo necesitamos. ¡No tenemos que pagarle!”, dijo, levantando la voz. Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie se había detenido a mirarle. “No es necesario, ¿Vale? Yo puedo encargarme de ellas… El Maestro confía en mí, y no voy a traicionarlo”. Suspiró, apagando el comunicador finalmente. No, no iba a traicionarlo. Aún no. Aún los necesitaba. Al Maestro, a la otra Aprendiza… Aún le eran útiles. Pero llegaría el día en el que no lo fueran. Llegaría el día en el que se alzaría entre las sombras y tomaría la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Y ese día, Darth Rei se alzaría en el lugar que le correspondía.


End file.
